Lily and James The Story
by EadlynMPotter
Summary: I'm no J.K Rowling but this is how I imagine the love story of Lily and James from sixth year (when they become friends) to seventh year (when they start dating)
1. Chapter 1

**Lily**

 _This is your Sunday evening reminder that you can handle whatever this week throws at you..._

I look over to my trunk one more time before closing it. I have everything for my sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Mom?" I scream from my bedroom. I hear quick footsteps while my mom climbs the stairs.

"Yes darling?"

"Have you seen my jumper?"

"Which one?" she frowns slightly.

"The one Marlene gave me for my birthday?"

"Ah yes... I think it's downstairs by the fireplace, with the rest of the cleaned clothes."

"Uhm ok, I'll just get it and then we can go." I'm half out of my bedroom when I turn around "Is Tuney coming?"

My mom's expression drops and with a sad smile she responds "She's out at a friend's, I'm sorry Lily..." I nod and make my way to the living room, downstairs.

My father comes out of the kitchen eating a cupcake "Hey, are you ready, steady?"

"Sure... Can we go? I told Marlene that I would be there by half past ten."

"Of course." dad nods

The drive wasn't quiet, dad tried to lighten the mood with music and mom tried to sing along all the hits, but I didn't talk or sang at all. I think I should be accustomed to the usual reaction of my sister but the pain of rejection gets me everytime. The only place I feel like myself nowadays it's Hogwarts and I feel warm as we are getting closer to the King's Cross Station.

I pick up the pace once inside and my parents grab a hold of my shoulders as we cross the wall. On the other side, as usual, many children and parents are saying their last goodbyes. Birds made of paper fly around people's heads and there's a loud noise made by the owls, the frogs and the cats.

"Hey look over there Lily! Isn't that Marlene?" mom points to some girl with long brown hair and pale skin. It looks like Marlene but it can't be her since she's laughing and smiling at... Sirius Black who is the best friend of the most annoying boy in Hogwarts.

"Evans..." talking about the devil. I roll my eyes and turn around to face him. "You look beautiful as always. Lovely to see you againr mr and mrs Evans, it's an honour."

"Go away James."

"Lily!" my mom scolds.

"Wait...you've talked so much about him all summer... and _now_ you are being rude to him,Lilian? " James looks at me with a funny expression and I blush.

"You've talked about me?" he asks surprised.

"Only to say how annoying you are!" Marlene interrupts, as usual with the perfect timing. She interwines her arm with mine and Sirius joins James by his side.

"Oye Lils, prettier every time I see ya."

"That's what I always say..." James mutters.

"I know, that's why I said it."

"Where's Remus? He should've been here by now..." I said while looking around.

"There he is!" Sirius pointed. He was coming our way and talking to Peter. I could tell he was giving one of his "dad" speeches by the way Peter looked everywhere but at him.

I jogged towards them and leaped onto his lap. His arms held me tight and I heard his quiet laugh in my ear. "Lils..."

"I've missed you!" I confessed.

"I've missed you too!" he giggled and held me tighter.

"How come Moony gets more action with the girl you like, since first year, than you?" Sirius asked James. Marlene rolled her eyes and hugged Peter.

"Come on Sirius don't be an arse." Marlene complained.

"What did I heard about Sirius being an arse? Did ya know that's his personality right?" Remus stated with a laugh.

"That is very true." Sirius admitted and pointed a finger towards Remus and then at the train "As you pals may be well aware we are about to depart, shall we go?"

I hugged my parents, then Marlene's parents and _then_ James's parents because they insisted. We all entered the train and Sirius took Marlene's trunk. I gave her a slight look of "he likes ya" and she just shook her head and said "shh".

James moved to my side and picked up my trunk. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Being a gentleman Evans! Chivalry ain't dead ya know?"

"Feminism ain't either!" I took my trunk away from his hands and put it side Marlene's trunk. James rolled his eyes and then stopped on his way over, looking past behind me. I looked behind me and there he was. Severus. Behind me James clenched his fist until his knuckles were white.

"Go away Severus!" he scolded.

"I can speak for myself!" I repeated him "Go away Severus!"

"Lily can I just..."

"Hey guys what it's taking so long?" Sirius asked getting out of the carriage. Then he looked at James's disgusted expression and at my angry face. It didn't take long before he noticed Severus. He took out his wand and pointed it at him. "Leave Lily alone! You can do that on your own..." he frowned " or do you need the Dark Lords's premission? Can you do anything by yourself Snivellus?"

"I'd lower that wand if I were you Black..." he whispered. His hair was much shorter and his eyes were more noticeable, they were darker and I am _not_ talking about the _colour_.

"Why? Will you call your little friends? The other deatheaters?" behind me James was also holding his wand. I wraped my hand around that hand and he looked surprised at me but kept his defensive position.

"That's enough! Go away Severus! Come on, we shouldn't be bothered by poor souls." I pushed Sirius's back and forced him into the carriage, and pulled James after me.

Everyone looked awkwardly at us three. "Why so Sirius?" Sirius asked.

"We heard..." Remus said.

"Well that's a shame. It totally killed the mood." again, only Sirius talked. "Do you think there's a spell to invoke butterbeer?" no one talked, usually his stupid questions cracked us up but I guess this time no one was up for a laugh. "Hey do you know why Sirius Black has so many girlfriends?" he persisted "Because once you go black you siriusly can't go back..."

That cracked Marlene up, who started laughing like crazy. Peter joined her shortly after and Sirius pretended to look offended.

"Oh I have one!" Remus announced. We all turned to him espectantly "Your mom is so fat the sorting hat put her in all houses." There was a big silence.

"Remus!" Sirius scolded shocked. "You racist!" I couldn't take it anymore so I burst out laughing and Marlene, Peter and Remus joined. "Oh I see... Miss. Evans likes cruel jokes...ok I have one... Your momma is so fat her patronus is a milkshake."

"Sirius, seriously? That wasn't funny, at all!" Peter confessed.

"Ok then, you do better!" Sirius dared.

Meanwhile James was awfully quiet. I brushed my feet on his leg to catch is attention. He looked wary. "Are you ok?" I mouthed. He nodded and gave a small smile before looking away.

"Hey I have one!" I announced "My wand has chosen you!"

"Merlin Lily! I didn't realize you were so dirty!" Peter cried.

"I'm so proud." Sirius said.

I looked over at James who was already looking and smiling at me.

Maybe I didn't need a Sunday reminder...maybe this year would be a great one and all I may need may be in this little carriage.

We laughed, told jokes, summer stories and other stories the whole trip to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**James**

The sunlight made Lily's red hair shine like a bright fire. It reminded me of her bad temper and witty personality.

"Prongs?" I wiggled my head back to reality. "Can you stop thinking about her for a minute?" Sirius asked.

"His brain is not developed that way Padfoot..." Remus explained while folding some sweaters.

"What do you see in her anyway?" Peter asked. He jumped on top of his bed, always the one on the right side of the dorm door.

"She's hot." Sirius acknowledged.

"She's hot." I repeated.

"That's what I just said..." he said.

"It's worth repeating!" I answered. "Do you think I should send her a life-size picture of my body? So she could learn the ropes, find out what she's missing..."

"I think you should send her a life-size image of your brain, I know a good mini photographer." Remus adviced.

"The first time I set eyes on Lily Evans, I just got that old fashioned romantic feeling where I'd do anything to shag her." I said while making my bed along with the rest of my friends.

"That's a special feeling, Prongs." Sirius assured.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Remus sighed. Sirius looked under his bed for the papers he dropped.

"It's time to ask Lily out using an elaborate prank that won't work and will make Lily slap me, which will sort of turn me on!"

"James no!" everyone except Sirius and James warned.

"What was the last part?" Sirius asked emerging from under his bed.

"James yes!" I said lively.

"We've just arrived to our dorms, Prongs... Seriously, _don't_."

"Merlin, Wormtail you sound like Moony!" I complained.

"Well then,go on... Go knock on the girls dorm, and ask Lily!" he encouraged.

"Nah, it's almost midnight, she might be asleep already." I laid down on my bed and put my arms behind my head. Remus laid down on his bed beside Sirius's bed. Meanwhile the last one was still under his bed looking for something.

"That's the most reasonable thing you said all day." Remus told us.

"Don't worry he says at least one good thing everyday." Peter recognized.

" _At least_?" Sirius hit his head under the bed making a loud noise. "For Merlin's beard, Padfoot! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a letter, Marlene wrote it."

"Marlene? Are you fond of her?" I asked more avidly sitting on the bed.

"Do you think that low of me? I'm Sirius Black, ladies man."

"Might as well call yourself a male prostitute." Remus scolded. I rolled my eyes at them.

"We should get to sleep, tomorow the hell starts again."

"Hell is outhere, outside the castle." I said. "They are getting stronger and they get more followers everyday..."

"The real horror story is happening right now." Remus turned his lamp light off. "We should get some sleep though." Everyone turned off the light of their respective lamps and then Remus spoke again. "At least the war hasn't reached the castle, yet."

I had the strangest dream. It started with a loud _bang_ and a lot of white smoke. Almost like stone bricks had been destroyed. I was definitely still at the Hogwarts castle, which was odd because I didn't recognize where I was. A sudden light caught my attention.

My leg hurt and I could barely walk but I managed to reach it, only to find it was my own seeker trophy. I was in the trophy room. I looked around but everyone was covered with that white smoke and the walls were all destroyed. I cough and instantly covered my mouth.

I was starting to get angry because no one was allowed to touch my trophy let alone put it at risk of breaking! But then I heard a noise that almost stopped my heart.

It was a loud and weak scream. So thin and cold that could cut anything.

I tried to walk towards the sound but the ground seemed to be swallowing me. I screamed and more voices screamed over me.

I could hear them calling her horrible things, lies.

"Mudblood! Filthy, magic sucker!" they kept screaming and in response her screams were weakening.

"LILY!" I sat up in bed screaming her name. At my side Sirius turned to his other side. On the other side of the room Wormtail mumbled something and continued snoring.

This marked as the third night I kept having nightmares about Voldemort and Lily's death or one of my friend's. I was sweating so badly that my back was dripping wet. I got out of bed, put on my slippers and went downstairs.

I layed down in the big red couch of the Gryffindor common room after starting the fire on the fireplace.

I blame this most recent dream on Remus comment. His words still repeated inside my mind ' _The real horror story is happening right now'._

The next time I woke up Remus was shaking me slightly.

"I brought you some hot coco, I asked one of the elves. I said it was an emergency and he completely understood." he handed me a smoking mug and my stomach growled with satisfaction.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"I hear you screaming every night. The first time it was Sirius, then Lily, then me, then today Lily again." So this was the forth time and not the third...

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've been through that."

I stopped sipping my hot coco and shot my eyebrows up in surprise "You have?"

He nodded "Yes, it's rather horrible how your mind still messes with you even when you are asleep."

"You can say that. But I think that your worries always find a way to haunt you... Dreams is just the easiest way, I think."

"I agree." he sighed "Mind sharing that hot coco? You gave me the chills." I handed him the mug and he drunk the rest of it. "I'm better, how about you?"

"Yes. Should we get off to bed?"

"We should. No pranks tonight Jamie."

"Thanks Moony."

"You're welcome Jamie. Come on now." He placed a hand on my back and gently rubbed it. It wasn't a gay move, but more of a brother movement.


End file.
